Ultimate Custom Night: Story mode
by Akittenwithgloves
Summary: It was mean to be over, they would all go free once and for all. But when all of the animatronics wake up in a unknown place how will they fare? Will they work together and earn their freedom? or will their grudges prove too much for them to overcome? Terrible summary as usual.


It was pitch black.

There was nothing at all.

She didn't feel too surprised about it though, after the things many of them had done she was certain hell would be the place they would end up at.

But this was different, yet somehow familiar... like she was back where she had started.

But where was that...? The comforting silence and the enveloping blanket of darkness... An image of a fire and the building coming down on her suddenly flashed in her mind and the memories came right back.

That was right, she had died not once but twice now. And this was supposed to be her afterlife? A whole bunch of nothing for all eternity?

The uncertainty clawed at the back of her mind, despite her looks and actions she was still a little girl deep down and the thought of spending the rest of her days in a place like this scared her.

"..." The call for help died in her mouth before it could leave, she was scared of making any kind of noise. What if she wasn't alone in there and the only reason she was okay so far was because whatever monster hid in the shadows didn't know she was there?

It was too much for her, the fear death, the fear of being alone, the feeling of being punished when all she wanted to do was help...

"H-help... please help me" She hugged her legs to her chest and waited, until something moved just ahead of her, heavy steps slowly making its way towards her.

She closed her eyes trying not to cry, until a light started appearing just above her and to her surprise a face she thought she would never see again looked down at her.

"Mary...?" Freddy asked as he looked down at the frightened puppet.

The puppet slowly rose to her feet and immediately hugged the bigger animatronic without a second thought, Freddy hugged her friend back slowly, still reluctant to turn his back to the situation for too long.

"Freddy, where are we? what happened to us?" Before The puppet could continue he put a finger to her mouth trying to silence her "We can talk later, for now it would be best you went back into your box Mary... its not safe here".

It was just then that Mary looked over his shoulder and froze in shock, everyone was there and they were not in a friendly mood.

Some of her friends like Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and even their broken down counterparts formed a wall between her and the rest. Others like the "Toy" counterparts of her friends formed a closed circle in one of the corners of the room, the rockstars followed their example and moved towards each other looking for safety in their numbers.

Ironically, the bigger group in the room was also the most vulnerable. She could see a frog, pig, elephant, hippopotamus and many others right next to each other, they were smaller than most animatronics and she could see some shaking with fear.

And they were right to be afraid Mary thought as she looked over to the center of the room, A clown animatronic with a dangerous looking claw arm was fighting two others, although calling them animatronics would be very generous. They where a mangled mass of wires, metal and parts put together but despite their looks they were just as agile and strong as any other.

"I thought we were friends!" The clown animatronic screamed at the mass of wires with the freddy looking mask on, her sharp claw barely missing the torso of the thing.

"We would escape together!" The next swipe of her claw was stopped as the other mass of wires with the clown mask grabbed her arm and pulled. Looks were deceiving as Mary heard the broken down metal and possibly even her exoskeleton groan in protest at the strength of the pull.

"Traitors! Just die already!" With surprising strength of her own the clown animatronic shoved the once holding her away, the thing nearly lost its balance as its metalic feet scraped across the floor leaving marks as it went.

Sensing the opportunity the thing with the bear mask tackled the clown and buried one of its hands deep into her shoulder, a scream rang out in the room but it came from a few feet away from the fighting, where what looked like a newer version of the same clown was. Next to it were also another foxy look alike and what looked like a ballet ballerina.

The bear amalgamate looked up to the newer version of the clown and tilted its head in confusion, giving just enough time for the one under him to lift her claw towards his face and snap one of the mouth plates off.

Another scream rang out as the pieces fell from its face and the tip of the claw threatened to bury it self deeper into its face, with a kick the broken down clown pushed the bear off and quickly rose to her feet preparing herself for another go at him. The one with the clown mask keep its distance now that she was back up on her feet.

But before any of them could make another move a voice called out to them "Are you done yet...?".

Standing on its own was another animatronic, this one resembled rockstar Freddy except its colors were completly diferent.

It scaned the room with one uninterested eye, stoping for a moment on Mary before moving on to the rest. Noticing the attention of eveveryone was on her now the black bear continued "I dont really care if you rip each other apart later but right now dont you think there are more important things to worry about...?".

Despite having three angry looking pairs of eyes on her, her voice was as calm and relaxing as it could get. The exitement in the room slowly disapeared as everyone took a moment to think about what she said.

"Why are we here, that is what you mean right?" Mary directed her question at the black bear and received a nod in return "I think its safe to assume we all remember the same thing yes? a fire, the building collapsing and then... this."

"Do you think we were brought here after that accident? maybe someone salvaged us?" The hippo asked out loud but Freddy shook his head "That cant be it, something feels weird about all this. I mean... those two over there look very similar dont they?"

The clowns in question looked closely at each other, inspecting as much as they could before replying "We are the same" They concluded at the same time.

"The same? but how can that be possible?" The ballerina asked, The foxy looking animatronic placed his hand on the shoulder of the clown animatronic "Baby, my dear, are you sure about that? maybe she's just... an older model or something".

Baby didnt move her eyes from her counterpart as she replied "No... she is me, another me. The same but different." The pig chuckled a bit at the sight "Well it ain't like she's the only one with a double, take a look around the room everyone".

It was obvious what he meant by that, the many Freddys, Foxys, Chikas and Bonnies looked at each other just as confused.

Silence took over the room once more as everyone thought for a plausible explanation for their situation.

"Guess it would be too much to ask for us to be here just for a big birthday party?" Toy Freddy joked trying to lift the mood a bit but it only earned him a few odd looks from the others.

Mary realised just then how the room looked, black and white floor tiles with colorful confetti decals on them. The walls were also decorated with festive and colorful figures.

She could almost see the places where tables with party hats and paper plates were supposed to be, had they really been taken to another restaurant...?

"DoEs iT mAtteR? wE aRe TogeThEr noW! oNe Big hapPY fAmiLy!" The amalgamate with the Freddy mask said out loud and spread open its arms as if expecting everyone to hug him.

"Of course it matters but its clear that we wont find any answers here, so if you are all ready, lets get out of here and explore" The black rockstar Freddy turned around and opened the door she had been standing in front of.

She didnt wait for a reply or confirmation as she left, leaving the door wide open behind her.

A moment passed as the rest waited for someone to take the lead, until the amalgamate with the clown mask started making its way towards the door in complete silence, not even bothering to look at the others.

Once he was gone the rest started to follow his example, some leaving in groups and others in pairs.

Eventually only the original gang remanined, plus their whithered counterparts.

"Well... that was something" Freddy said now that they were alone, Foxy looked over at the door with suspicion "A very dangerous something aye? we better be careful around here".

Chica nodded in agreement "We may be the same but some of them looked like nothing but trouble" Bonnie moved as far away from the door as he could "No kidding, did you see that claw arm thing? it could snap any of us in half!".

His withered counterpart placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him "There is no need to worry, as long as we are here we will keep you all safe".

"Im glad to hear that but lets not go around fighting the others alright? we need to figure out what is going on here together" Mary said, making sure to keep everyone focused on the task at hand.

Freddy nodded in agreement "She's right, we need to focus right now, so lets not waste any more time" Freddy started making his way to the door followed by the others.

Mary climbed out of her box and quickly followed them, not wanting to get separated from her friends.

Just before she left the room she felt as if someone was watching her but a quick look around the now empty room revealed nothing and she left thinking its was nothing more than her imagination.

Bright yellow eyes followed the figure of the marionete as it left the room, he could not make himself known just yet. He had to get more information about the situation before making a move.

Moving through the vent as quietly as he could, he started making his way towards the office he saw before, after all, if there was someone that knew what was going on it would be the person that put them in that situation on the first place.

**AN**

**So there it is, the little prologue to this story I had in mind. And now time to clear some stuff up!**

**This will be a UCN "story" mode fic, just so we are clear when this is happening.**

**Im no expert on the fnaf lore and even then this story will have a few things moved around for plot sake but I will try to keep everything as canon as posible.**

**With a few select exceptions, most fnaf characters will be part of this fic. The characters that will not make it here will be:**

**The ghosts or hallucinations crew from fnaf 3. They may make an appearance here and there but there wont be any major role for them in the story.**

**Trash and the gang, they feel more like joke characters and dont really fit into the story so... yea.**

**El chip, this one im not entirely sure about yet but it most likely won't make into the story.**

**Funtime Chica, same as chip.**

**Halloween Chica, same as chip.**

**Phone guy, same as chip.**

**With that out of the way feel free to let me know what you think about this, hate it? love it? im all ears.**

**Apologies for any mistakes you might find but writing on a phone really sucks.**


End file.
